Neku
by Juddernaut
Summary: First story.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

NEKU.  
By Juddernaut.

My name, is Neku.  
I am a andro-hog (short for android hedgehog).

17 years ago, I was created by Black doom, and Nazo the hedgehog.

I was supposed to be the most organic-like android. I had a real heart, veins, even blood.

I'm as tall as Sonic. I have Red skin and kind of look like Sonic except I have quills that go done to the back of my knees.

I wear a black leather jacket (though I had to cut two flaps in the back so that my jet boosters don't rip them) and black jeans. I also have some goggles on my head.

I also have red eyes.

I was launched in a pod to earth, where I was greeted by a rabbit named Cream.

Cream and her mother took care of me for 13 years. They treated me as they're own.

I was unaware of my strength, until one day.

Me and Cream were walking, when a black creature attacked.

Cream told me to run.

I did until I saw that the giant creature was going to kill her.

I unleashed my rage and I don't know how, but I threw a car at it.

The creature turned and attacked but Shadow killed it.

It turns out, I have jet boosters in my back that are powerful enough to make me fly, and I can scan and access weapons meaning for example I

can scan a knife, then at any time access an exact copy of it.

Then for 3 years, I helped Sonic, Shadow and Silver fight against evil.

But that was until I met someone.

Her name, was Mina.

It was love on first site (well for me it was).

We were together for a year.

Thats when IT happened.

My friend Tails wanted to try out his teleporter, with me as a test subject.

I got in place and Tails hit the button.

But there was a malfunction, and instead of teleporting me outside Tail's house, it sent me.

To another world...


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Princess

Chapter 2: New world.

Neku: (Man that was one hell of a faceplant).  
Neku pulls his face out of the dirt and looks up, but oddly, there is a oddly mint coloured horse in front of him.  
It was as tall as him excluding what seemed to be a horn.

They stare at each other for a while before Neku finally speaks.

Neku: Ok, a mint coloured horse, thats normal.

Horse: Pony.

Neku: Sorry. Wait...DID YOU JUST TALK!?

Pony: Well duh! yes.

Neku: ...(where the hell did Tails send me?)

Another pony calls the one standing in front of Neku.

Pony 2: Is everything all right Lyra?

Lyra: Bon Bon, you'd better check this out!

Bon Bon: Why what is-what is that thing!?

Neku: Well im not a porcupine.

Lyra: You're not?

Neku: ...No.

Bon Bon: Then what are you?

Neku: Im a hedgehog!

Lyra: Well you're one weird looking hedgehog.

Neku: And you're one weird looking pony.

Suddenly, more and more of these "ponys" start coming towards the scene, eventually surrounding Neku.

Pony: What is that?

Pony 2: Where did it come from?

Pony 3: Is that thing even a pony?

Eventually Neku tells everyone who he is.

Neku: Look look, just calm down everyone. My name is Neku, Im a hedgehog. Im from England.

POny 4: England?

Neku: Yes England, you know, on Earth?

Lyra: Whats Earth.

Shocked by Lyras question, Neku takes a moment to think.

Neku: (Could it be? Have I been teleported to another world?)

Before Neku could ask more questions, 4 more ponys appeared, except these ones had what seemed to be armour,  
and had wings.

Armoured pony 1: Creature! By order of the Princess you must come with us!

Neku: Princess? (Great they have royalty here, crap).

Armoured pony 2: Yes are you deaf? The Princess! Now come with us!

Neku: Look bro, as much as I want to meet this "Princess" which I don't, Im not going anywhere untill I get some answers.

Armoured pony 3: I you do not come you shall be brought by force!

Neku: Oh yeah? you and one-

Lyra: Neku. Go with them.

Neku: Why? I don't even know who any of you are!

Lyra: Trust me. If you go with them, you'll get answers.

Neku stares at Lyra for a bit, then sighs and speaks.

Neku: Fine. I'll go.

Armoured pony 4: Good, now follow us.

Neku uses his jet bootsters to follow them. Of course, the ponys are confused that Neku can fly.

Neku: What? Never seen a Hedgehog fly before?

Armoured pony 1: ...No.

Neku: Well now you have.

**Please leave a review. Thanks.**


End file.
